


The Guiding Star & The Losing Child

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個有關星星與迷途旅人的故事。有點Bug、有點掐造，不要打臉【】</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guiding Star & The Losing Child

　　入春不久，Gotham也迎來第一場春雨。雨算不上大，點點滴滴的溫柔打在途人身上。若有若無的雨伴著Gotham獨有的冰冷空氣形成彌漫的白霧，把只屬於黑夜的危險都藏進一件白紗裡，看起來像未曾踏足、隱藏於濃霧之中的黑森林，散發出一陣陣危險的味道，讓人忍不住想要窺探一番。

 

　　在這被白霧籠罩的城市裡，身穿著色彩過於鮮艷的紅綠制服的少年顯得格外醒目，那黃色的披風隨著他在大街小巷裡的穿梭而隨風飄揚。今天的Gotham出奇地安靜，罪犯們像得了春困一樣躲進被窩裡沒有任何動靜，少年在城市裡來回巡視了好幾次，最後蕩到一座大廈的天台上。他揉了揉濕潤的鼻子，吸了一口冰冷朝濕的空氣，在天台上稍作休息。

 

　　少年抓起被濃霧與雨粉打濕的黃色披風扭捏著，嘗試把裡頭濕潤的水份給揸出來。要知道濕潤的披風長時間暴露於濕冷的空氣之下會變得異常冰涼，而這份冰涼還在剛才的夜巡中隨風打在他那毫無遮掩的大腿上，這讓少年感到煩躁與難受。披風在少年的扭捏下還是沒有絲毫的水滴出，他洩氣地把披風用力甩回身後，從腰帶裡偷偷摸索出「違禁品」──香煙與打火機。年輕的小義警靠在牆上，摘下臉上的多米諾面具，用手指夾著一支香煙。在打火機微弱的火光之下，少年疲倦的面容若隱若現，他狠抽了一口菸，然後抬起頭，如釋重負地朝天吐出一口白濁的煙霧，一副藉著抽菸解壓的成年人樣子。他閉上眼睛，微微皺起眉頭，手指依然夾著那根被點燃的香煙，享受這片刻的憩息。

 

　　「嘖嘖，No smoking, little wing.」正當少年想要再來一口的時候，眼前的景色被一個身影遮擋，看來偷偷抽菸的事被人發現了。比他稍為年長的男人一邊搖著手指，一邊抽起他手中的香煙。

 

　　「嘖，Dick你少管我。」少年非常不悅的把頭扭到一邊去，雙手抱臀，撇了撇嘴。

　　「……。看來沒什麼發生？Jason？」Dick抬起頭，任由雨粉打在臉頰上。他隔著臉上的多米諾面具，瞇起眼睛看著死灰的夜空，然後低下頭，看著正在鬧脾氣的少年，然後難得地叫喚對方的名字。

 

　　「……。嗯。」Jason不情願的抬起頭看著兄長，他知道對方因為自己的態度而生氣了──Dick可是直呼自己的名字而不是Little wing。

 

　　「……。」Dick沒有說話，再次抬起頭看著天空。

 

　　「……。」因為對方奇怪的反應，Jason也跟著Dick一樣抬起頭看著天空。今天的夜空跟平日沒差，厚實的雲層擋著原本深藍的夜空，把天空深上死寂的灰黑色，讓人感到一陣陣的窒息感。在Jason的記憶裡，Gotham的夜空本來就是灰沉沉的，他從沒在這座城市裡看過深藍色的夜空。

 

　　「Little wing，你看過星星嗎？」

 

　　「嗯？沒。」Jason歪著頭看著Dick，他只覺得對方比平日更加莫名其妙了。Gotham的夜空從來就沒有星星，怎麼向自己提出這種蠢透了的問題呢？

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「……。」

 

　　Dick依舊抬頭看著那片混濁得令人窒息的天，Jason也順著對方的視線，仰望著天空，嘗試在這片混濁裡找出對方所注視的東西。他們靜靜地站在天台上，沉默地注視著天空。

 

　　「我們回去吧，你也該睡覺了。」最終，Dick打破沉默。他垂下頭，看著仰望著天空的弟弟，憐愛地揉了揉對方柔軟的頭髮再輕拍後背，現在應該快到凌晨三點了，對方應該要休息了。再說，這樣的作息根本不適合還在長個子的Jason。

 

　　在回莊園的路途中，他們不約而同的陷入沉默，Dick甚至連睡前必定會給的晚安吻也沒有給，靜靜地走回他的卧室裡去。Jason對於這詭異的寂靜感到不自在，他不習慣喋喋不休的Dick安靜下來。他在關上房門之前，偷偷從門框探出頭偷望對方，目送著對方回到卧室的那刻才躡手躡腳地爬上自己那溫暖的被窩裡。Jason抱著被子，腦裡一直想著Dick所凝視的天空，對方到底想要從那陰沉的天空尋找什麼呢？他一直想著這個問題，不知不覺間迷迷糊糊地睡去。

 

　　「Dick你把我帶到這兒想幹什麼？我們今天可是要夜巡的。」大約幾星期後，Dick在黃昏時段把Jason領到遠離Gotham的郊區。對方奇怪的舉動讓他感到疑惑，他開始擔心不能趕上一會的夜巡，要知道Gotham可是有無數的罪犯需要治理。

 

　　「這是特別授課，Bruce允許的。」Dick看起來心情很好，一邊哼著輕快的曲目一邊把車尾箱打開，先把較為輕巧的露營用品交到Jason手中，再背看起來非常沉重的背袋。

 

　　「那是什麼？」Jason跑到對方背後好奇地向背袋打量了好幾眼，從那袋子的形狀看起來不是露營用品。正當他伸出手想要拉下拉鏈時，就被Dick察覺到，還被輕輕地拍掉手。Jason只好朝對方不滿地吐舌，便跑到稍前的位置去。Dick看著那瘦小的背影，嘴角微微上揚露出微笑。自從Jason當上Robin後，他就把他應有的童真藏到深處，努力把自己包裝成能獨當一面的成年人似的，而現在他總算跟一般的孩子沒差別了。

 

　　他們總算在入夜前來到湖邊，架起了帳蓬，也生了個火溝。他們靠著火溝而坐，享受著Alfred為他們準備的晚餐。

 

　　「把我帶到這鬼地方到底想幹什麼？」Jason吞下一口熱狗，用手背擦擦了嘴角上的芥末醬，再拿起一旁的熱巧克力。

 

　　「你一會就知道。」Dick裝作神祕的舉起食指放到嘴前。

 

　　Jason抱著膝蓋呆坐在Dick身旁，等待著對方口中所謂的「特殊授課」。溫暖的火光與微風，加上熱巧克力的過高的糖份之下，這讓少年開始有點犯困。起初他還能努力的保持清醒，然後他無意識地靠在兄長的身上，最後迷迷糊糊的睡著了。

 

　　「Little wing，醒醒。」過了一段時間後，Dick輕拍著Jason的臉頰，把對方喚醒。

 

　　「……嗯？」Jason睡眼惺忪的抬起頭，揉了揉模糊不清的雙眼，伸了個懶腰再打了一個大大的呵欠。

 

　　「抬起頭看吧。」

 

　　「……。」在仰望天空的瞬間，Jason整個人都定住了，眼前是他從來沒見過的景色。

　　像海一樣廣闊和透澈的天空伴著無數的星星閃耀著，銀白色的星星在深藍的天空發出陣陣藍白色的光茫，像精緻的寶石在鎂光燈之下閃閃生耀。那些細碎的星星伴著幾顆光亮的星星在天空上形成星河，把夜空分成兩半。Jason眨了眨因乾涸而酸痛的眼睛，再低頭揉了揉。當他再次抬頭的時候，他終於明白Dick為什麼要帶他到湖邊了。波平如鏡的湖面映照著星空，使地面也變成星空的一部份，此刻世界再也沒有天與地之分，天和地都變成了星空，而他們此刻都成了浸泡在這星辰大海裡的旅人。

 

　　Dick把背包裡的天文望遠鏡拿出來架在地上調整著，他俯身透過望遠鏡那小小的鏡片看著宏大的星空。他重新挺直身子，朝Jason招手。

 

　　「這就是『特別授課』？」Jason小跑到Dick身邊，彎下腰身用望遠鏡看著星星，然後扭頭望了身後的兄長。

 

　　「在我成為Robin之前，我的父親曾經帶我到這兒看星。」Dick無視Jason的問題，開始自顧自地說起往事來。

 

　　「……。」

 

　　「他對我說『星星對旅人而言是一種指引，而我們都是在這個世界裡的迷途旅人。』。當時我不明白，直到我遇到Bruce後，我就明白了。」

 

　　「……？」Jason一面不解的表情望著Dick，他不明白對方說這番話的用意。

 

　　「我們都失去過家庭，也因此而迷失，但Bruce重新給予我們一切。對我們而言，Bruce是我們的星星，他總是在指引著我們。我知道你最近跟Bruce似乎出現了分歧，我也有這樣的經驗，但他總是指引著我們。這與他是否Batman無關，Bruce是我們的父親，他的指引不一定全對，但不會讓我們迷路，所以聽從不是一件壞事。Jason，你應該多點聽從Bruce。」Dick蹲下來與Jason對視，他的雙手按到對方肩上，語重心長地說著這番話。

 

　　「嗯。」Jason看著Dick的雙眼點點頭，從對方的眼中他可以看出那藏在藍色瞳孔裡那些閃爍的星光，看起來像得到星星指引的旅人的眼睛一樣，瞳孔反映著星星的光茫。而Dick確實在Bruce的指導下由Robin變成Nightwing，並在這條道路上一直跟隨著Bruce的腳步，那位男人是兄長的星星。

 

　　「這就是今天的『特別授課』。」Dick再次揉亂對方的頭髮，從剛剛的回應中，他彷彿能夠看見Jason的眼底裡閃爍著微弱的光茫。年幼的兄弟總算找到屬於自己的星星，迷途的少年不再迷路。

 

　　但是少年沒有找到回家的路，在廣大黑暗的世界中失去了方向。他在黑暗中站了好久，等著星星把自己帶回去，但屬於他的星星遲遲也不出現。

 

　　『別想依靠星星了，那顆星星不會是你的。』後來有位女人給了一把火把給迷途少年，少年接過火把的瞬間，火馬上旺盛得燃起四周，原本黑暗的世界馬上陷入火光熊熊的火海之中。少年借著火把的火光照著回家的道路，星星遺棄了他，他要回去燃燒星星的天空。

 

　　「Jason你也給我差不多了。」這不是Dick所期望的，他現在和Jason在小巷裡扭打在一起。當他知道對方死裡復生是從心底裡由衷地高興著，但是他沒料到對方變成沉醉於復仇的小伙子，對方所做的一切一直挑戰著自己的底線。然而，Dick終於忍不住了，面對偏激固執的弟弟，他決定用硬的來給對方上一課。他揪著Jason的頭髮，把頭往水泥牆上猛撞過去。他反扣著對方的手，整個身子壓在那高大又結實的身上，壓低聲線在弟弟的耳邊低語著。

 

　　「你知道……我不會停下。」Jason吃痛地側過頭看著憤怒的兄長，他被對方揍傷了，額頭上的血混和著汗水沿著臉頰流下。他揚上嘴角，露出輕蔑的笑意。他經相信著Bruce會是自己的星星，自己的天空也就有這顆星星，但這顆星星不再為他閃爍，還悄悄地離開。原本清澈的天空一下子回歸混濁，世界再次陷入黑暗。讓迷途少年不得不把整個世界連同他的心一併燃燒，才能看清前方的道路。少年回到城市裡，他要把星星的天空燒掉作為遺棄他的代價。

 

　　「……。」Dick鬆掉手，從Jason身上起來。對方因突然失去支撐沿著牆壁跌坐在地上，並用手背隨意擦一下臉上的血，抬起頭看著他。

 

　　他們陷入沉默的對視中，Dick低頭注視著Jason的雙眼，從對方那藍色的瞳孔他發現曾經在眼底微微閃耀的星星已經消失，眼底裡是一片混濁、深不見底的黑暗，那是屬於孤獨與恐懼的黑暗。Dick什麼都沒說，直接把Jason拉起來緊緊地抱著，想要讓對方知道自己並沒有遺棄他。

 

　　「……。」也許是因為累了的關係，Jason任由Dick抱著自己。他抬起頭，從小巷裡望著Gotham的夜空，天空跟記憶一樣，沒有任何星星，灰濁一片的，像自己的星空一樣沒有星星。他稍稍地伸出手臀，回抱了對方。

　　他們在小巷裡互相依偎著，迷途少年今天也仰望天空，等待著星星的歸來，但他沒有發現天空上早就出現一顆暗淡的星星，而這顆星星一直陪伴著他。


End file.
